


Scott and Genim

by AceGalaxy



Series: Internally Screaming [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cursing, This was supposed to be light and only a little sad, Where the hell does my mind go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGalaxy/pseuds/AceGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Scott. He really does, because they’ve been friends forever and Scott was always there for Stiles. But lately Scott’s been occupied trying to get Allison back and he hasn’t paid attention to Stiles at all. Stiles would totally understand if he had ever been pining for someone who’s family wanted to (and tried) to kill him on many occasions. He is a very understanding person— but there are some things that he just isn’t cool with. So when Scott forgets the anniversary of his mom’s death, Stiles loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Luck has Run Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and only slightly sad. SO much angst. I don't even know what this is.

Stiles loves Scott. He really does, because they’ve been friends forever and Scott was always there for Stiles. But lately Scott’s been occupied trying to get Allison back and he hasn’t paid attention to Stiles at all. Stiles would totally understand if he had ever been pining for someone who’s family wanted to (and tried) to kill him on many occasions. He is a very understanding person— but there are some things that he just isn’t cool with. So when Scott forgets the anniversary of his mom’s death, Stiles loses it.

* * *

 

Tonight was a pack night, but Stiles asked for a personal day with just him and Scott. He didn’t tell Derek why, but Lydia was able to strong-arm him into giving Stiles time alone with Scott. Stiles walked up Scott’s house. Just as he got to the front porch, Scott opened the door. He was dressed in a nice button down shirt and slacks. He held a suit jacket in his right hand and a gift box in his left.

 

“Hey, bro.” Scott said and nudged Stiles with his elbow.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “Wow, dude you are dressed really nice. You didn’t have to do that. Today is gonna be chill like it always is.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m freaking out!” Stiles was confused. What the hell was he talking about?

 

Scott smelled his confusion. “Bro! You’re the one who is always saying that I’m lucky Allison’s family hasn’t killed me yet! Now I’m going to brunch and then a professional archery match with them. I’m going crazy. Any advice?!”

 

Stiles slight smile faded and his gaze lowered to the floor. Oh. He forgot. Allison invited him to an event with her parents and maybe Scott had a chance to get back together with her. Again. Back together again. Allison asked him for something so of course he forgot what day it was, even though Stiles and Scott have spent this day together since the day his mother died when he was ten.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Scott asked with total innocence.

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles had enough Scott and Allison crap to last three lifetimes. “You know what Scott? Hope you have a nice brunch. And have a nice fucking life with your psycho girlfriend and her bat-shit crazy family. Send me a fucking postcard!” Stiles stormed off and climbed into his Jeep and drove. He didn’t know where he was going but anywhere was better than there. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles wasn’t paying attention when he drove and almost drove into the side of the house—the Hale house. Great, he’d driven straight to Derek’s and he didn’t even know why. 

 

Stiles walked up the front steps and burst through the door.  The whole pack was there: Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson (finally accepted as a wolf), and Danny (recently turned after Jackson insisted. Derek would never admit it, but aside from Boyd, Danny is his favorite). Derek was the first to get up, but Lydia reached his side first and hugged him tightly. “What happened? Why are you crying?” Derek asked. Stiles hadn’t even realized he was crying, but as soon as Derek asked, there was no stopping the tears.

 

Lydia placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek. “Hey, It’s ok. We’re here.” Stiles finally calmed down enough and stopped crying but he could find words.

 

“Stiles, what happened? Why. Are. You. Crying?” Derek asked again and almost growling. Lydia glared at him. She seemed to have figured it out though. “He forgot, didn’t he?”

 

Stiles still couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. He collapsed in Lydia’s arms and buried his face into her neck. By now all wolves were crowding around Stiles. Lydia let go and Isaac immediately took her place and embraced Stiles. “It’s… It’s all right… It’s ok, pup. I’m ok.”

 

“That asshole. We should go beat him up.” Jackson said. The others murmured in agreement. Lydia and Isaac exchanged looks and Stiles knew there was going to be trouble.

 

“Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?” Derek growled with his eyes beginning to flash red. He looked around expectantly for his betas to answer. Nobody did.

 

“Well,” Stiles choked out. Derek look at him waiting for the answer. “Ok, well… at 3:46 pm on March 19th, 2004, Grace Stilinksi passed away from Stage IV Breast Cancer. I was ten. When I found out, I was so scared and tired and sad that I refused to see anyone or talk to anyone other than Scott for three whole days. From then on, every March 19th, for the past seven years we spend the day together just hanging out and goofing around and not doing anything serious to keep my mind off of my mom. But… but… but today Scott forgot because Allison asked him to have brunch with her family.” Stiles finished, saying that whole speech so fast that only werewolves could’ve understood.

 

Stiles and the pack spent the entire day together. They played games, watched movies, trained (despite constant protest from the betas) and had moonlit dinner in the woods behind the Hale house. It was a perfect day. Stiles didn’t think about his mother once. That was until Scott showed up after they had all gone inside for dessert.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and Stiles went to answer it. Scott stood there, fidgeting and looking like he was on the verge of crying with his big puppy dog eyes.

 

“Look, Stiles—“

“No, Scott.”

“But, listen! I’m sor—“

“No! Don’t you say you’re sorry!”

“But I really am sorry!”

"I don’t give two shits! You abandoned me Scott. I needed you, and you left me for you on and off girlfriend, the girl you’ve known for 6 months as opposed to the guy you’ve known since the second grade. So you and I are done Scott. Not you and Allison done where I’ll forgive you and tomorrow we’ll be best buds again. NO, I’m finished and I never want to see you again. I hate you! I fucking hate you so much right now. You’re the worst best friend in the history of friendship! I have always put more effort into our relationship than you have. I risk my life every ficking day for you even though I’m just a fragile human. This is my pack. This is my family and it doesn’t include you anymore. You made your decision. Now get the hell out of here.”

 

“Please, Gen—“

“How dare you! Nobody calls me that, ever!” Stiles screamed and slammed the door. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles didn't talk to Scott at all for two days—he had never done that before. Even when Scott made out with Lydia, Stiles was angry beyond belief and felt betrayed, but he still forgave Scott. He always forgave Scott.

 

It was Thursday now. Day four of not talking to Scott. Unfortunately, Stiles still had school and still had classes with Scott throughout the day. It was going to be another day of torture not talking to his best friend, but he needed Scott to understand that he can't just fix everything by apologizing and giving him puppy dog eyes. Not this time. Not when he forgot the most important day of the year for Stiles. 

It was just a couple minutes until the first bell and Stiles was at his locker getting some books for the next few periods when Scott came up to him. "Hey," Scott said. Scott gave Stiles his best puppy eyes. They wroked every time. Every time. But not today, today Stiles' had to get Scott to change and even though he wanted to hug Scott right then and there. "Look, I know you've been avoiding me and not talking to me. It's _killing_ me bro! Allison said I should just come over and not let you leave until you undertsand how sorry I am 'cause I _really_ am sorry."

Stiles was going to forgive Scott, he was. But when he said that Allison told him what he should do and what he should say, Stiles was rethinking his rules about murder. How could he trust Scott? How could he know that Scott really cared and wanted to change and knew he had to change, if he was only apologizing to Stiles right now because Allison _told him to_? That was the last straw. Luckily he didn't have to say anything because the bell rang and Stiles shut his locker door and headed to class. 

First and second period were fine because it was History and Math, two subjects he was good at. Third period he had Mr. Harris (or as Stiles liked to call him, 'Mr. I-absolutely-hate-everything-in-life-but-I-hate-nothing-more-than-you-Stiles'). 

Luckily Chemistry ended and he good go to lunch where he could drown his sorrows with food. He got his lunch and sat down at the table where the rest of the pack was sitting, taking a spot next to Isaac. Scott came over with his food to try and sit down, Jackson growled at him."Don't even think about it McCall." Lydia glared at Scott and said, "Scott, you really hurt Stiles. You ditched him for Allison. Stiles belongs to our pack. Derek's pack. And in a pack, everyone sticks together and watches out for each other. They don't forget an important day with their best friend so they can run off with their girlfriend and go to a family gathering where they sneak off and have make out sessions in bathrooms. You didn't even apologize until Allison forced you to."

"We don't have makeout sessions in bathrooms!" Scott yelled with a horrified look on his face. 

"That fact that that is what you got out of what I just said proves my point exactly. Now don't make a scene. Scurry along. We'll see you when you decide to grow up and take responsiblity for your actions, or, you know, when Allison tells you to." Lydia said with a harsh tone. 

Scott took his tray and left the table to go sit with Allison. He gave Stiles, who was silent and eating throughout the conversation, one quick glance before turning to Allsion and eating lunch and talking to her. 

* * *

That night Stiles keeps replaying the lunch scene in his mind over and over again. He was sitting at his desk on his computer doing some research on the computer for the pack. "God damnit Sourwolf, do you have some sort of phobia of warning someone before you crawl into their bedroom, or is it a general werewolf thing?" Stiles said without look away from his computer because he knew who it was. 

“You should forgive him.” Derek said propped up against Stiles' bedroom window. “You really should. Look, I know it’s hard. Right now you want to kill him. But I know what it’s like to be young and to feel so in love that you forget about everyone and everything and have it taken away form you. It kills you. Don’t let Scott end up like me. I could’ve used someone like you when I was sixteen, Stiles.” Stiles turned around but Derek was gone.

 "I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Stiles said and he was actually surprised.  


Derek just growled. "Think about it, Stiles." He said before climbing back out the window. 

* * *

 

The next day, Stiles texted Scott.

**_Meet me at the graveyard. Afterschool, 3PM_ **

His phone buzzed.

_**Thanks so much dude! Does this mean you forgive me? This is awesome! See you there :) :) :) :)** _

 

Afterschool, just like he said, Stiles met Scott at the graveyard in font of his mother’s grave. Stiles didn’t say anything, but he gave Scott a letter addressed to him. Scott read it aloud.

 

_To Scott_

_Read Aloud with Genim_

_Dear Scott, this is Grace, Genim’s mom. I am in the hospital dying of a very grown up disease that you two are too young to fully understand. If you are reading this, It means that I have been dead for seven years. I want you to read this now because seven is a lucky number for my family. It was June 7 th when I met John. It was after seven dates that I knew I loved John. Seven years later we were married on September 7th. And you met stiles when you two were seven._

_Take care of my son, Scott. Most people would think I was crazy to tell this to a ten year-old. I should be telling this to my husband. And I did tell him, but, Scott, you can take care of Genim and protect him and love him in ways that I’m afraid John won’t be able to do once I’m gone. Genim is fragile, Scott. Take care of my baby._

_People say that everyone has a soul-mate that they’re destined to be with and love and have a life with. It’s true. In the future, You and Genim may find love with other people, and get married and have children, but you two are soul-mates. The love of the Originals. Scott and Genim, I love you so much._

_Eternal love,_

_Grace_

 

By the end of the letter both teens were crying. It was Stiles who spoke first. 

“I love you, Scott.”

 “I love you too, Genim.”

“My mom was right, dude. You’re my soul-mate.”

“You’re mine.”

“Forever?”

“Promise.”

There was a pause and Stiles chuckled. "Dude, we're like some stupid Lifetime movie. So sappy, but I do love you man." He said, eyes still watering. 

"Dude, love you too!" Scott said and tackled Stiles to the ground. They wrestled for a while, but i quickly dissolved into a tickle wat that ened with Stiles giggling like a little kid. He called mercy and Scott stopped, laying next to him onm the ground. "Damn, Stiles. I am so lucky to have you as a friend. You are the best bro in the world." Scott said, gazing up at the sky. he turned to Stiles and said, "Stiles, marry me?" He laughted and then turned back to the sky. 

Stiles bit back his urge to cry again at those words. When they were younger, Scott had always said he would marry Stiles because no girl could ever be as awesome as his best friend. It had always been their little joke, and Stiles had never really thought much of it. He simply excepted that and they moved on. But when Allsion happened and Scott suddenly had someone else in mind, something in Stiles broke. He would never tell a sole, especially not Scott, how much their freindship meant to him. How much watching him and Allsion together made him homicidal. Allison was sweet and first, and then deadly, and then semi-sweet again. Scott loved her ad she made him happy and that was all Stiles could ask for. Still, Stiles ahd begun to see Scott differently. Honestly, Scott was all types of gorgeous, from his beautiful puppy dog brown eyes to his heartwarming smile and even his figure. Those were all benefits. No, Scott was gorgeous because he refused to give up on people. He tried to make the best of every situation and never let others worry. He always tried to save everyone and everything and make them feel special. He loved Scott. Mre than anything he wanted to be with him forver.  _  
_

Quietly, so that not even a werewolf could hear, he whispered, "Yes, Scott, I'll marry you. It will always be yes."

 


	2. Harmony's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott found out the true meaning of the letter and about who they were in a past life. The pack reacts to the news. Melissa McCall and the Sheriff find out EVERYTHING about werewolves and what their children have been getting themselves into, as well as the new development in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people requested a continuation so here it is. I can't even tell you where my mind is right now. Enjoy?!

Stiles wanted to find out more about his mother's letter, so they went to Deaton because he seemed to be very educated in werewolves and supernatural, so soul-mates seemed right up there.

They arrived at Deaton’s to find him sitting in the back attending to a small puppy. “What can I do for you boys?” he asked with a mischievous look on his face probably assuming it had something to do with werewolves. And it did—sort of. They showed him the letter and asked a bunch of questions about werewolf mates versus if there was such a thing as human mates. “Hmm…” Deaton said. “I think I know what your mom was referring to.” He went and pulled out a book from the small room in the back. There is a legend, that some believe to be true. I’m guessing this was the one your mom mentioned.” He turned to a page in the book and Stiles read aloud:

_Harmony's Children_

_It is said that long ago, in the beginning time, the gods and goddesses were creating the creatures of the earth. There was Harmony, Desire, Fear, Fidelity and Envy. Harmony created the creatures of the earth in pairs. Her brother Fear turned one of the two of each pair into a dark being: monsters. The first monster was a man that turned into a wolf at the moon. Desire bound the two together by love and want. The youngest, Fidelity, added to the man loyalty, but did not bestow that same grace upon the wolf._

_So was the creation the first mated pair._

_Envy was determined to destroy what was built by her siblings. She tried to warn her siblings that without women, their world would never grow, but they did not listen, and she became angry. She brainwashed Fidelity, knowing that he was loyal to the newly invented Earth, that that their family was destroying it. She convinced him to help her ruin the mated pair. Envy sent upon the Earth a woman to breakup the pair. The woman came upon the mated pair’s dwelling. She found the wolf inside. The woman seduced the wolf. Man came back later and found them together and was distraught. He ran away back to the woods, where he first met Wolf and he prayed to the gods and goddesses._

_So was the ruin of the first mated pair._

_Fidelity saw the damage that he had caused. The other gods punished him for falling under Envy’s control. They listened to Man’s prayers saying he loved Wolf and just wanted him to be happy and would forgive him. The gods decided to give the two a second shot and cast a spell to reincarnate The Original Man and the Original Wolf._

_So is the story of the first mated pair._

“Wow,” Stiles said when he was finished.

“What does that have do with us?” Scott asked.

Stiles looked at Deaton; he nodded. “It is my belief that you to are the reincarnation of The Original Man and the Original Wolf.” Deaton said nonchalantly.

“So Stiles and I are like… lovers or something? Mates?” Scott asked horrified at the thought of being with Stiles. Like, you know, with him.

“Yes,” Deaton said.

“But I love Allison!” Scott shouted, looking straight at Stiles.

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, I know.” Scott glared at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Scott asked Deaton with mean look on his face.

“This is not a joke.” He said with a firm tone. “ I can see it in the way Stiles gets when you talk about Allison.” “What?!” Scott and Stiles asked simultaneously. Deaton spoke directly to Stiles. “When Scott talked about Allison, I saw you tense up. Now, I know Scott talks about Allison way to much and any friend would go crazy having to hear about her all the time. I know that you also used to like Allison before she was manipulated by Gerard. However, deep, deep down, though you won’t admit it, you’ve always hated Allison. You can’t explain it because you didn’t know what it was , but every time she was with Scott or Scott talked about them you wanted to run away. Am I right?” Scott and Deaton both looked at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles blushed. “Yes.” He squeaked just loud enough to hear.

Scott looked at Stiles as if he had three heads. “What the hell, Stiles? You LOVE me?” he asked with a disgusted tone. He was about to walk away, but something in Stiles wouldn’t let that happen. 

"Please Scott, don't leave, just... just talk to me. Please!" Stiles practically whined. He stared at Scott, hoping to make him stay, even tough his puupy dog eyes wern;t nearly as effective. Scott calmed down and turned to face Stiles. "Alright," he said. "Talk." Deaton quickly left the room to give the boys some space. 

* * *

 

Deaton came  back into the room and shifted uncomfortably at the sight before him. Stiles was pushed up against the wall without a shirt, Scott was pressing him up against said wall, lacking his shirt as well. The teens were joined at the mouth and making some obsecene noises. Deaton cleared his throat. “Excuse me. While I understand the historical significance if this moment, I would appreciate if it did not commence in my veterinarian office while I’m right in front of you.” He said trying his best to be polite, but laughing in a slightly mocking tone of voice. The boys pulled back, looking red as tomatoes. They quickly pulled their shirts back on, and refused to meet Deaton's eye. Deaton told them that they would need to tell Allison about what the just discovered. They agreed and left the clinic worried about how she would react. They also had a pack meeting coming up.

* * *

The pack took the news pretty well. They weren't very surprised and totally supportive. They had found out kind of accidentally. It had been a pack night, so they were all meeting at Derek’s house. They had all been sitting and playing truth or dare but it had turned into more of ‘ask-somebody-in-the-pack-any-question-you-want’. It was Lydia’s turn and she asked Derek who in the pack he would have sex with if he was forced. Derek said no one, to which Stiles said, “Nah, Derek. I know you want a piece of this ass,” and reached out to touch Derek, but Derek grabbed his wrist tightly. However, before either one could say anything, Scott leapt up from where he was across the circle and knocked Derek on to the floor, straddled his waist and held his hand to Derek’s throat.

“Touch my mate, you die.” Scott said fully shifted.

Derek let out a warning growl and Scott, realizing what he was doing, released Derek and helped him up. Stiles rushed over immediately and grabbed Scott. "Scott, I'm fine. No need to worry." Scott didn't look satisfied and pulled stiles into a hungry kiss. Scott pulled back and Stiles blushed. "Mine," Scott told stiles with an intense glare. Stiles blushed even more.

"Damn!" Lydia said as Erica exclaimed "That was hot."

"What hell was that?" Jackson asked.

Stiles was beet red by now. “Mate.” Scott said. Scott seemed to have taken a liking to one word answers.  He’d obviously been spending too much time around Derek. The pack looked at him all with the same duh expression on their faces.

“Well, uh, haha, funny story actually... you see, Scott and I are mates. And,” Stiles stopped. He was still trying to process what Deaton had said to him. The pack stared at him eagerly awaiting the rest of the story. “Deaton told us a story about these two people. Basically, long ago there two men-- one was a human and the other was a werewolf-- who were.. er... who were mates. There were created by some gods who called the The Original Man and The Original Wolf. This one god created a woman to seduce the werewolf. The human found the werewolf and woman together, like, together together and was really sad. He told the gods he would forgive him and they agreed to give them a second chance. So yeah."

The pack all looked a little confused, but Lydia smirked and Stiles knew she understood. “So,” she said. “You are the Original Man, Scott is the Original Wolf and Allison was obviously the woman. And, besides, even if you guys weren’t the reincarnation of some lovers way back when it’s pretty apparent that you love each other.”  
The rest of the pack nodded at that and murmured their collective yeahs and got that rights. Scott snapped out of his wolfed out possessive state to ask a classic “What?” The pack groaned. “What?” Stiles asked. “Even I don’t get it? You guys knew I loved Scott?” The pack rolled their eyes.

Once again, Lydia on the uptake. “Look sweetie, there’s epic friendship, and there’s you two. You and Scott are so close that you would repeatedly risk your life for him. You lie to your dad on a daily basis, you helped him control his shift, you faced Peter alone in his crazy Alpha phase and all this started because you wanted to help keep him safe. That’s a lot to ask from any friend. I wouldn’t be surprised if in between battling Jackson the Kanima and fighting the Alpha Pack you fell for him.” Cue blushing Stiles. “Not to mention the fact that you two have known each other since your were six and have helped each other through death and abandonment. That part helps too.” 

Scott and Stiles glanced at each other quickly before looking back down at their feet, somehow more embarrassed. Thank the heavens because Derek finally decided to speak up and tell everyone it was time to go home. He asked the lovebirds to stay behind.

“Look, congratulations for finding your… whatever you are, but there are two things that need to be done before any celebration can commence.” The boys braced for what these conditions were going to be. Knowing Derek, they would probably be difficult.

“First,” Derek began. Uh-oh, he was using his Alpha voice. “You MUST tell your father,” he said, looking at Stiles, “and your mother,’ he said looking at Scott.  “And you must tell them everything from the beginning. Tomorrow, we are going to invite them over for a chat to discuss this because having a nurse and the chief law enforcement officer up to speed on the supernatural will help us greatly. Not to mention that with everything that’s going on, they deserve to know.”

The teens shuddered at the thought of having to tell their parents. Mrs. McCall knew some, but not everything and the Sheriff knew nothing. This was going to be very interesting. The boys were already out the door when Stiles called out to Derek, “What was the second thing?!”

Derek, face completely blank and ominously serious, simply replied, “Allison.” 

Scott went white, and judging by the look he got in return, Stiles guessed he’d had the same reaction. Scott’s grip on Stiles’ hand only got stronger as the got into the jeep.

"I think that was the most that I've ever heard Derek speak." Stiles said, trying to defuse the tension. Scott laughed nervously, still thinking about how to explain his relationship with Stiles to Allison.  

* * *

 The boys gathered their parents at the Hale household for dinner, calling for an emergency. The two parents were initially reluctant to go to the house, but agreed after the boys told them that it was necessary. Everyone was present at the dinner; the whole pack (minus Allison, of course). Jon was shocked when he saw the three runaways, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, seated at he table. The Sheriff and Melissa awaited the news that was so urgent. Halfway through their silent dinner, sick of waiting, Melissa blurted out, “Well, what the hell is it?” Everyone stopped and the two teens looked at each other nervously. Derek sighed and prepared to speak.

“I’m a werewolf!” Scott said suddenly. The Sheriff laughed, waiting for the real news. The other teens tensed up. When nothing came, he stared at the others around the table, settling his focus on Melissa.

“Seriously? Melissa, are you hearing this?”  The Sheriff asked her, not believing what crap their boys were telling them. 

Melissa decided that since the boys were being honest, she was going to be s well. She looked around and took a deep breath. “Yes, Sherriff. I’ve known for few months ever since that night at the station when we were held hostage.” She said and looked at him, face completely serious.

“This is ridiculous! What kind of prank is this? How did you get Melissa in on it too?” John stood up.

“Mr. Stilinksi, if you would just listen.” Derek said calmly. 

“Listen to you? I almost arrested you for the murder of your own sister! I’m certainly not going to listen to you!” The sheriff said, positively livid.

“Dad, if you would just—“ Stiles didn’t have time to finish that sentence before Scott stood up, shifted, and growled at the Sheriff. John quickly reached for his holster, which, thank the holy fucking gods, was empty. “Sties! Stiles, did you see that! His eyes are yellow and he’s all hairy like a… like a—“

“Werewolf. Dad, he’s a werewolf.” The Sheriff was rendered speechless. He sat down at stared at the room full of people, none of whom were surprised. Scott sat back down and reached for Stiles to calm himself.

“Sheriff,” Derek began. Everyone turned to him for the explanation. “I was born a werewolf as were most of the members of my family before… before the fire. My Uncle, Peter, went crazy after the fire and killed my sister, so that he could became Alpha. He also bit Scott one night in the woods when he and Stiles were out looking for my sister’s body.” He finished, leaving the rest up to Stiles and Scott to explain. 

Scott told them about that night in the woods (earning glares from both parents). He recapped everything that happened up until recently with the reincarnation stuff. Everyone was silent for a while as they awaited the Sheriff’s reaction. Melissa took the news well, though she had a slight advantage at having known some information for quite a while. 

Finally, the sheriff spoke. “So, Scott and Derek are werewolves,” he said, turning to face the whole dining table. “Who else?” He asked. Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson raised their hands. The sheriff nodded. He asked Lydia, “Not you?”

“I’m immune to the bite.” She said simply.

The Sheriff turned to Stiles. “And you’re not?” he asked.

“Me? No way. I’m team human. Me and Lydia all the way!” He said, which earned him a few laughs from the pack.

“Okay. And you’re called a Pack?” He asked. Directing his questions back to Derek. 

“Yes.”

“And you’re the Alpha.” 

“Yes, I’m the Alpha and Scott is my lead beta.” The rest of the pack turned to Scott quickly, who was just as surprised by that comment as they were.

“So all those mountain lion attacks a few months ago, that was you?”

“No, absolutely not. That was Peter. He went a little crazy and we had to… uh, we had to kill him.” 

The next few minutes went like that, the Sheriff asking questions through the meal and various members of the pack answering them. Melissa asked a few questions of her own. The brief mating talk they had was cringe worthy. Finally, the Sheriff came to the conclusion that they were not all monsters and murders and was okay with this whole idea. Derek would now help with any police cases that seemed to be Supernatural. He was still upset and Stiles for lying to him though. 

Just when things were staring to look good, Derek cleared his throat and said, “Sheriff, Melissa, there is one more thing Stiles and Scott need to tell you.” He glared at them and tilted his head, indicating that it was their turn to talk.

“There’s more?” Melissa asked. 

“Yeah, um you see, Scott and I are mates. Like what Derek was telling you about earlier.” Stiles said nervously.

“What about Allison?” Melissa asked, puzzled.

Scott pulled Stiles into and awkward bear hug and said “mate” firmly. The Sheriff was speechless and Scott was reverting back to monosyllabic sentences, so it looked like it was going to be a conversation between him and Melissa.

“You see, Deaton, the local vet, also specializes in all things werewolf. We went to talk to him because my mom left me Scott this letter that I found. It said to read it seven years after she died. In it, she mentions some supernatural things. We went to the vet’s office and he explained it to us. Here’s where it gets really complicated…” And stiles told them exactly what Deaton had told them, leaving out the part where they were caught shirtless. He also had to explain that the Argents are hunters, which Melissa did not take very well.

“I’m happy she’s with you now, Stiles, and not Allison. And if I see Chris anywhere in this town I will gut him for even thinking about laying a hand on **my** son.” She said. She looked scary as hell. Nobody wanted to mess with her. 

“Okay, son. I’m happy for you. But please, Scott, don’t break his heart because I’m too afraid of Melissa’s wrath to threaten you, but, well, just be good to my son. 

“Okay.” Scott lifted his head up say that, then promptly engulfed himself in Stiles again. All in all, the night went pretty smoothly. Nobody was shot, nobody lost their temper and shifted (except for Scott). It was good, up until Scott got a text from Allison:

 

_I want u back. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for a continuation. However, I'm currently working on two other fics. This will be updated soon, promise!
> 
> Oh, and shit hits the fan in the next chapter. Warning: Major Character Death.


	3. This is the code. This is the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles confront Allison and she doesn't like what she hears.  
> An altercation and Scott loses someone he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is!!! The last chapter!! I'm so excited. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> I realized that I'm still on Cali time so for me it's still Wednesday so I apologize for those of you who are seeing this at like 1am. 
> 
> Also, this is still rated Teen Audiences and Up, but i just wanted to warn you that there is some violence. And death. And some kissing. ;)

Scott waited until that night to show the text to Stiles. They were at the Stilinski household because Scott refused to leave his mate’s side. Stiles agreed that they should take advantage of the opportunity and talk to her. Scott shot off a quick text to Allison.

_Ok, let’s talk 2mrw._

They got a reply a few minutes later. _C u then_

* * *

Neither boy is looking forward to the talk. They tried ignoring the giant elephant in the room for as long as they could, trying to delay tomorrow. Unfortunately, tomorrow comes right after today, and Stiles and Scott found themselves leaving school to go to the Argent household. The pulled up in the Jeep and took a moment to gain their composure. Stiles got out of the car first with Scott following close behind.

Allison opened the door, looking confused as she only expected Scott to be there. Scott insisted that Stiles needed to be there as well and she reluctantly let both boys inside. 

Scoot sat down on the couch in the living room across from Allison, who was sitting in the armchair. Nobody speaks for what seems like hours. Finally, Stiles caves partly due to his ADHD and partly form just hating silence in general. He’s about to open his mouth when Scott beats him to it, _again,_ and shouts, “Stiles and I are together now!”

 Stiles is stunned into silence, almost speechless, but he manages to regain enough brain function to joke, “Jeez, Scott! I don’t think they heard you in _Australia_!” and laughs a timid laugh. Daring to glance at Allison, Stiles sees that she is silent and has this piercing glare to her as if she’s deciding on the best way to kill them both while exerting the least amount of effort. 

Allison was, to say the least, shocked. She always knew that the two friends had a profound bond with one and other, and even suspected that their was something more with Stiles, but never would she have imagined that anything would come of it.

Another wave of anger crashed over her. Scott had told her that they would be together again soon. That he would never let her go and now… and now this, this _thing_ he had was Stiles. It made her sick. After everything she had been through with Kate and Gerard and her mother and now Scott had abandoned her as well. 

“Allison?” A voice startled her and pulled her from her thoughts. She saw Scott staring at her expectantly. “Allison, say something. Anything?”

“What the hell do you want me to say, Scott? Hm? I’m happy for you? NO wait, I can’t because that’s a lie.” She stood up and her voice rose as her anger intensified. “ You left me. Kate left me, my Mom left me, Gerard strung me along and then left me out in the cold. And now you, Scott! YOU’VE LEFT ME!”

 “It wasn’t my choice, Allison! It was the story and Stiles and I love him and if you EVER loved me you would be happy for me!” Scott shouted right back at her. 

Allison snorted. “Happy for you.” She began giggling and burst into a fit of dark laughter. “Happy for YOU? I hate you! Get out. Get out!” She screamed at them and gestured towards the door.

Scott and Stiles rushed to the door and as they left the house, Scott said, just loud enough for Allison to hear, “I thought you of all people would understand that you love who you love.” And with that he and Stiles got into the jeep and drove off.

* * *

Chris came downstairs from where he was hiding, having heard the entire conversation. He walked over to Allison and hugged her tightly. She collapsed in his arms and cried. “I’m so sorry Allison,” he said trying to soothe her. “I’m so sorry. Everything will be ok; you’ll get through this just like you did with everything this past year. I love you.”  

“What a-are w-w-we gonna do?” Allison asked quietly.

Chris was confused at her question. “Well, we don’t have to stay in Beacon Hills anymore. That’s all we can do.”

Allison sniffled. “I have to do something.”

Chris sighed, pulling away a little to look at his daughter. “Do whatever you have to do Allison,” he said ad kissed the top of her head.

_Do whatever you have to do Allison._

* * *

Scott and Stiles pulled up at the Stilinski household. They were silent as the entered the house and walked up to Stiles’ bedroom, both of them to shocked to say anything. Stiles laid down on the bed and Scott rested his in the crook of Stiles arm and Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I really thought she would be happy for me. I expected anger and maybe sadness, but not like that. I didn’t want to hurt her.” Scott whined, sounding more animal than human. Scott paused and sniffed the air, then growled. He could smell the emotions radiating from Stiles and the strongest was insecurity. He could smell Stiles’ doubt about himself and it made his wolf crazy. He needed to show Stiles he loved him and that Allison was a distant thought.

Scott surged up and plastered his body over Stiles and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Stiles responded, but not with the fervor that he had before, a scent of doubt still lingering in the air around him.

“I want you, Stiles,” he said as he started pressing kisses along Stiles’ jaw, his neck, slowly working his way down to nose at his shoulder. “Only you.” He brought his mouth back up to Stiles lips, dominating the kiss, while still trying to convey his love for Stiles. The other teen seemed to understand and began kissed back with renewed confidence.

Both boys still needed to breathe, and when they pulled back Stiles looked at Scott and said, “I love you.” Scott grunted in affirmation and they continued making out for the next few minutes.

They were interrupted by Scott’s cell phone. “What?!” He growled, upset that his time with Stiles was cut short. However, Scott’s face flashed in horror, causing Stiles to sit up and panic. What was going on? Who was hurt? Was… was someone dead? Stiles must have been lost in thought for longer than he thought because Scott was shaking him and telling him that they have to go. 

“What Scott? What is it?” Stiles asked frantically.

“It’s Allison.” He replied. 

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott pulled up to the abandoned train station where they were told to go. Scott took Stiles’ hand and they raced into the building and gasped at the sight before them. Erica was lying on the floor, six arrows sticking out of her as Boyd tried frantically to help her, but it became clear that the arrows laced with wolfsbane, making them toxic for him to touch. Isaac was on Erica’s other side, whining, as he was helpless as well. Derek, Danny and Jackson were standing, claws out and fangs bared, looking at a crossbow-wielding Allison. Even Lydia was there staring murderously at the hunter. 

Allison turned and her face twisted into a psychotic smile as she looked at the new arrivals. “Ah, Scott and Stiles, what a nice surprise.” She said. “Come, join the fun.” She loaded her crossbow and shot at the three snarling werewolves behind her. They quickly dodged the arrow, only to realize that was what she wanted. The arrowhead burst, releasing a small puff of a wolfsbane/mountain ash mix, causing the werewolves to collapse and cough up blood. They were powerless. 

“Allison, what the hell?” Scott screamed, scared as he watched his friends and pack-mates slowly die. Stiles just stood behind him in shock. He needed to reach his friends; he needed to check on Erica. Stiles whispered something in Scott’s ear. Before Scott could respond, Stiles released his hand and ran toward the fallen pack. Allison prepared to shoot, but Scott, reacting to the instinct to protect his mate, lunged at Allison, knocking her bow out of her hand.

Stiles reached Erica and Boyd and Isaac, still incapacitated, looked at Stiles to help her. Boyd eyes were filled with fear and sadness and most of all, desperation. Stiles had to help Erica. After everything they had been through with the bite, they deserved happiness together. Scott and Allison were still locked in a fight, so Stiles seized his opportunity and called out to Lydia.

 “Lydia, help me, we have to save Erica.”

The strawberry blonde rushed over and knelt beside him. “What do you need me to do? I’ve tried lots of things, but the arrows won’t come out.”

Stiles tried to think of a way to help. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. “Erica,” he said trying to gain the wolf’s attention. Yellow eyes met brown. “Erica, I need you to find your anchor. You need to try and stay human.”

“How is that going to help, Stiles?” Lydia asked, confused.

“It was something Derek was always talking about. Anchor help werewolves keep control on full moons. It keeps them in touch with their human side to fight the urge to shift. Right now Erica’s body is in survival mode, causing her to wolf out, but with the arrows stuck in her, it’s actually going to kill her faster. If she stays as human as possible, the wolfsbane and mountain ash will lose it’s effect and the arrows will just be normal arrows that we can pull out.”

He turned his attention to Erica. “I know you heard that Erica. I need to you to find an anchor.” Stiles tried shifting Erica so she wasn’t lying on the ground. Lydia helped position her correctly. 

Her mind was a swirling mess of thoughts and pain and fear and _pain._ She had to find an anchor; she had to find one. She had never really been good at this and Derek always had to lock her up during full moons with Boyd because Isaac was the only one who had control… Boyd. BOYD. She summoned all her energy and turned her head towards him. She took her arm and reached out to him. He caught her gaze and reached out his arm, still coughing blood. She grasped his hand with hers and she felt her eyes shift to normal. Then there was pain.

Erica let out a blood curdling scream and Stiles and Lydia tried to remove all the arrows from her as quickly as possible. She was bleeding a lot, but as soon as the arrows were out of her body, she relaxed and her body began to heal — slowly, but still healing.

Allison and Scott lunged at each other again and again. Allison took at her daggers from her boots and positioned herself for another attack. Just as she was about to attack, two figures appeared. 

* * *

 

Peter and Chris rushed in and looked at the sight before them. Peter snarled and prepared for a fight, but Chris put a hand in his shoulder. The wolf relaxed and went over to help his nephew and the others. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Allison asked harshly.

 “I came to help. I came to end this.” Chris said firmly.

“Excellent,” Allison said, gripping her daggers tightly and laughing manically, sounding much too similar to Kate for Chris liking.

Chris went and stood behind Allison and brought out his dagger. “Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.” He said firmly. 

“We hunt those who hunt us,” he translated. He gripped his knife. Then, he took the knife and stabbed his daughter in the abdomen; the same fashion as his wife when she took her life.

“What did you do?!” She shrieked. The daggers clattered on the floor as Allison slumped in her father’s arms. Chris fell to his knees and rested his daughter head is his arms and her body on the floor.

 The pack was silent, all of them shocked at what they were witnessing. “C'est notre code. C'est notre façon. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre, doit tomber. C'est le code. C'est de cette façon.” He said as Allison’s breaths became shallower. He looked at her, sadness in his eyes as he translated for all the room to hear, “That is our code. That is our way. Those who cannot follow, must fall. That is the code. That is the way.”

Then, quieter, to Allison, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Allison.”

Allison looked at her father as she lay dying. She saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes as he comforted her in her last moments. Knowing the last line, she brought her hand up to his face, and recited, “For we are the Argents. And we live by our code.” And as she leaned back and let the darkness take over, she was not angry with her father. She understood; she finally understood.

There was complete silence in the room. It was only broken by the quiet sobs of Chris Argent, and Scott as they mourned the loss of a loved one. Scott stood where he was, crying and shaking. Stiles came up to him and held him and ran his hand along his back to comfort him. It was a time for everyone to hold on to his or her loved ones. Boyd, having finally recovered along with the pack, held a still healing Erica. Peter laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Jackson and Lydia embraced in their usual dramatic fashion. And, much to everyone’s surprise (except Stiles) Danny was clutching and rattled Isaac.

* * *

 

There was no funeral held for Allison. Chris held a private wake for her by himself, in true hunter fashion. He moved away a week later and nobody has heard from him since. Stiles hoped he was living somewhere quiet, a nice simple life.

The pack recovered and moved forward; moved on with their lives. They went to school and held pack meetings and everything went back to normal within a few months.

Nobody was suspicious about Allison’s death, which seemed peculiar, but the pack received an announcement while they were at school. “Attention everyone! I have some sad news to report,” said the voice from the speaker. “A fellow student of ours, Ms. Allison Argent, was found dead yesterday in her car. The police have ruled it a suicide. We ask that you keep your thoughts with her and we will now have a moment of silence.” 

The students were shocked and whispered quietly to each other after the silence. The pack simply looked around at each other and frowned, knowing the real circumstances of her death.

When school ended that day, the pack set off to the newly built Hale house for a meeting. Stiles pulled Scott aside. “Am I a bad person?” he asked.

Scott was confused by his mate’s question, but quickly replied, “No.”

Stiles sighed. “I… I just don’t feel bad, you know? I mean, I know it was sad that she had to die, but she tried to kill us. She tried to kill you, and I just didn’t feel bad. I kind of hate her. Does that make me a bad person?”

Scott understood why Stiles was so anxious. “No, Stiles it doesn’t. I feel bad also, but I hate her also. It’s… complicated, you know? I loved her for a while and then she attacked us and I hated her and wasn’t sad that she died, just shocked. I still am. She felt strongly about something and she died for it. I’m only sorry that she felt strongly about wanting to kill us.” He looked into his mate’s eyes and saw the look of understanding. Stiles nodded slowly and laced their fingers together as they climbed into the jeep and rode to the pack meeting.   

“Hey,” Scott said to Stiles from the passenger seat. His mate turned and smiled at him. “You’re my man,” he said.

Stiles blushed. “And you’re my wolf,” he replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! its my story! Comments, Kudos and questions are always appreciated!! :)


End file.
